Hematologic Malignancies Program ABSTRACT The goal of the Hematologic Malignancies (HM) Program is to improve outcomes and expand opportunities for patients with leukemia, Hodgkin and non-Hodgkin lymphoma, and multiple myeloma by integrating basic, translational, and clinical research through close collaborations among investigators in the Program. Research collaborations are facilitated through disease- and modality-specific research teams that meet regularly, including leukemia, lymphoma, multiple myeloma, transplant, immunotherapy, and gene therapy. Each of these teams works in an integrated manner and includes multi-disciplinary collaborators from the HM Program as well as from other Cancer Center programs and cores. The Themes of our program are the following: Theme 1: Identify key biological pathways and targeting strategies for hematologic malignancies. Theme 2: Develop novel therapeutic approaches for early-phase clinical testing. Theme 3: Advance translational research in hematopoietic cell transplantation (HCT) and adoptive cellular immunotherapy (ACIT). The HM Program improves public health both through its refinement of currently available treatment options for hematological malignancies and its advancement of novel therapies to the clinic, via an intensive Phase I/II investigational drug program. We are exploring multiple avenues of treatment ? chemotherapy, immunotherapy, gene therapy, targeted therapy, chimeric antigen receptor T cell therapy and HCT ? to improve patient cure rates and treatment tolerability throughout the disease course. Membership: 37 Program Members representing 8 basic and clinical departments Publications: 319 total. 29.2% intra-programmatic; 35.1% inter-programmatic; 45.5% inter-institutional Funding: $6,409,859 peer-reviewed; $3,670,074 of which is NCI funding